Melody
by belovedbeauty
Summary: But mostly she watched his hands. The way they'd gently strum the strings of his tattered guitar. Or easily breathe on each key of his keyboard. He never opened his mouth. She never heard words. But the melodies he played spoke volumes.
1. Melody

**A/N: Well hello again, iponeddyou here, now belovedbeauty. I know it's been ages since I posted something new. And this is merely a small bit of drabble. Life has been a bit hectic, and well, I'm still catching my breath. I apologize for disappearing, and I hope you all aren't too disappointed in me. And that this little bit of writing can help with my absence. Much love dear ones! -Cher**

* * *

><p>He was beautiful. From the top of his reddish brown hair, down to his bare feet. Dressed in worn jeans, and crisp pale blue button down dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows. Revealing pale white skin, right forearm inked with music notes spanning from his wrist up into the hidden expanse of his arm.<p>

She wondered where the notes ended. And if they created a beautiful song.

His eyes often remained shut, especially as he played. But there were moments she could see his eyes. Moments when she got lost in the smoldering forest green irises.

Only when the sun hit his face just right could she see the true depth of the color.

But mostly she watched his hands. The way they'd gently strum the strings of his tattered guitar. Or easily breathe on each key of his keyboard. He never opened his mouth. She never heard words.

But the melodies he played spoke volumes. She had learned how to tell his mood by the music he played. And sometimes, if he was happy enough, he'd cover songs.

Today he drifted across the chords of his guitar. Playing a song she knew well. A song she sang often.

And she started to sing. Vocalizing what he wouldn't. It took courage, to move from her spot of silence and into the spotlight right beside him. But being beside him was what she yearned for the most, and it gave her a satisfying high.

His eyes opened at the sound of her voice, looking at her for only a brief moment. Staring at the spot she had taken beside him. His green eyes sparkling with flecks of gold and brown.

And she wondered if he only saw a plain girl. With brown hair and brown eyes. Pale and unmemorable. Still, he continued to play, eyes closing once more.

Together they drew a crowd. The song continuing. Rising and falling, just like their chests as they took each breath. Not stopping to novel in the bodies slowly surrounding them.

And then the song came to a close, her voice finalizing the end.

Claps echoed around them, but neither of them were lost in the sound. They had locked gazes, both curious of one another. And the patrons drifted away, leaving behind spare change tossed into his empty guitar case.

Neither spoke, just staring at one another as the sun began it's descent in the sky. The ocean crashing on shore breaking the silence.

He smiled then, as a sea gull cried in the distance. And her breath caught in her throat, enamored by the pure beauty of his smiling face in the rays of the setting sun.

"You're good." He said. His voice made of velvet and deep tones. She laughed, nervously and humbly. "You're better."

He laughed as well, his more steady and buoyant. She watched him set his guitar beside him and turn his body so he was closer to her.

"Come here often?" He wondered, clasping his hands and letting them rest in his lap. She chuckled, tugging her sweater closer as the sea breeze chilled. "A little too often." He smiled again, crookedly and handsome. His face seemingly chiseled from stone. Too magnificent to be real. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, looking out at the roaring ocean. He followed suit, watching her in his peripherals.

They sat in silence, both content that way. The sun was completely gone from the sky when he finally spoke again. "Would you like to get a cup or two of coffee with me?" She snapped her head towards him, eyes widening just slightly with shock. He took that as a bad sign, immediately opening his mouth to back track. But her answer stopped him: "I'd love to."

And they both smiled at one another. Pausing life for a moment to drown in the feelings rushing through their veins.

Overwhelming. Wonderful. Dizzying.

He collected the cash from his case, tucking it away safely in his wallet. Then she watched as he gently placed his guitar back into it's protective box, pulling on a clean pair of socks and a beat up pair of black converse. And they both stood, looking at one another for an answer to their next move.

He managed to find it before she did. Holding out his free hand and finally introducing himself. "Edward Masen." She bit her lip to hide her smile and gently placed her hand in his. Reveling in the warmth, in the thrum of energy thriving between them. "Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, waving his hands in the direction of the shops. And she wondered if she imagined him whispering, "Bella."


	2. Salvation

**A/N: **_I know alot of you would like a new chapter, with different events. But this is what spoke for me as far as Melody is concerned. We get a look into Edward's Masen's mind. I do hope to write more for this, believe me. And every single one of you that want more definitely make the want more pronounced. But I hopeyou enjoy this! And thank you to my dear beta Erica. GIRL I LOVE YOU!_

**I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer. I do however, like to steal the characters for a little while and create something new regarding them. **

* * *

><p>His fingers plucked cords, drifted over strings. Creating melodies, playing each original composition day after day. Night after night. But inside his head, he tore it all apart. Unhappy with a certain section, berating himself for playing a song that wasn't <em>just<em> right.

On the outside though, his eyes remained shut. Playing each song with ease. Nobody knew the critic that yelled inside his head. Not a single body that passed knew he was struggling every day to follow his dream. To keep playing and not give up.

And when he got it right, he'd play someone else's. Trying to make it his own. Trying to inject a piece of Edward Masen into the song.

He'd done this for a year now. Playing every day in hopes that eventually it would all pay off. That his families sacrifice to follow him and uproot their lives would eventually be given a reward.

Today had started well. The weather was perfect, and every song he played breathed new life into the air surrounding him. He felt alive. For the first time in a year, he could feel the melodies rushing through his entire body. The live energy that gave him the greatest rush. A rush that made his dream feel like it was beating within his chest.

So he started to play one of his favorite songs. Listening as it sparked under his hands. Catching fire, and drawing people in to watch its magnificent flames.

And out of nowhere, he heard the most beautiful voice to ever tickle his ears. Singing each lyric, from right beside him. His eyes opened, almost breaking his concentration as he took in the women sitting next to him.

Her eyes were full of depth, made of chocolate and framed with long lashes. Her skin, a pale almost ivory tone. Painted with almost invisible freckles along her cheek bones. Her hair fell in chestnut waves, meeting the middle of her back. The sun kissed each strand, highlighting the magnificent red's that stayed hidden in the dark.

She was looking right at him, her mouth moving with each word she sang. And he closed his eyes, trying to fall back into the song. But still, her face remained in his mind. His body reacting to hers in such foreign ways.

Together they made the song roar to life, drawing in more people then he'd ever witnessed. He could hear faint whispers, hear other voices singing with hers. But he was lost to it all. Drowning in her presence, drowning in _their_ song.

As his fingers drifted over the final notes of the song, her voice slowly extinguished the flames. Leaving the patrons bewildered as they graciously threw their spare change into Edward's guitar case. But he wasn't watching the bodies coming and going. No, his eyes were locked on hers. Trying to catch his breath as his heart raced within his chest.

They didn't speak for what felt like hours. And as the sun dipped further into the sky, he watched the reds in her hair disappear. Watched her pale skin seem to glow in the night.

His mind was finally catching up with the day's events, and as he listened to the ocean collapse on shore once more, he finally opened his mouth and spoke. "You're good."

He couldn't stop the way his heart raced as she laughed and pointed to his guitar, "You're better."

And he laughed then, alive for the first time in a year. Thrilled in her presence. No longer lost and fighting to stay afloat. No, somehow he had found salvation today. And somehow he knew she was a part of it.

Having completely forgot he was still holding his guitar, he placed it beside him and turned so he could be closer to her. Catching her scent on the wind. She smelled like strawberries and freesia, the salty sea and everything sweet.

He searched his thoughts for words to continue the conversation, settling with a curious question. "Come here often?" She glanced down for a small moment, chuckling and tugging her blue sweater closer to her. He could feel the chill in the air, but his body was alive. Warm and rushing with so many different emotions.

"A little too often." He refrained from cocking his head to the side in wonderment. Instead, he smiled crookedly, and he attempted to probe. "Why do you say that?" But even as he spoke the words, he could see her locking down before him.

She merely shrugged, and turned her gaze to the ocean expanding in front of them. Edward followed, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Curious, so curious. But he managed to keep himself silent.

He could only hope they'd have time to get to know one another.

And then a thought struck him, and with every bit of courage he could muster he asked her to get a cup or two of coffee. And he felt a rush of panic and rejection when she looked at him in shock.

And just as he opened his mouth to take back the offer, she turned his entire world on its axis: "I'd love to." They both smiled at one another, lost for a moment in the changes slowly happening around them.

And as quick as he could, he collected the cash from his guitar case. Placing Nessie, his guitar, back into the casing and pulling his socks and shoes on. Once he finished tying the laces, they both stood to their feet.

A little unsure of the next step, he finally held out his hand and introduced himself. "Edward Masen." And he fought to keep himself from gently placing a kiss to the back of her hand as he watched her place it in his and finally give him her name.

"Bella Swan."

Together, touching, they were like a live wire. Ready to spark and set flames running rampant through their lives. But Edward pulled himself away from reveling in their energy. He gently pulled his hand from hers, trying not to flex it. And waved it in the general direction of the shops.

"Pleasure to meet you..." And to himself, so quietly, he whispered. "Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hiiiii. I hope you guys are a little satisfied with this. I know is the same thing, from a different point of view. But Edward wanted to speak and I wasn't gonna silence him. I'm crossing my fingers and toes that these characters give me more to write about. I adore them both, and they leave me in the dark just as much as my readers. But please, leave me feedback. Let me know what you think. Much love!


	3. Her Light in the Darkness

**_Author's Note:_**_ Here's another for this one-shot turned multi-chaptered. I'm quite happy with the outcome, as is my beta Erica! I also did some therapeutic writing in this bit. As much as it is a partof Bella's story. You will find at the bottom, it is mine too! Enjoy m'dears. _

**I do not own Twilight. I however own the childish joy that it was brought out around October. Thirty one days till Halloween! **

* * *

><p>She placed her keys on the marble counter top, the jingle echoing through her tiny apartment. The smile on her face couldn't be erased, and yet her eyes held a soft sadness. They had stayed in the small sidewalk cafe until closing. Just talking. Sharing miniscule details. Laughing at the silliest things.<p>

She tapped her fingers against the surface, glancing down to see her murky reflection. But even with the poor image before her, she knew her skin held a glow.

The song they sang earlier played through her thoughts, bringing with it brief images of his smiling face. The way his eyes lit up as he talked about his music. Still, she had no answers to the mystery that was Edward Masen. He was still an enigma. And her father always told her she was too curious for her own good.

She shook her head, trying to erase the paved thoughts becoming almost permanent inside her head. The way they always drifted back to the bad. Always leading her back to a night full of tears.

Bella quickly pulled her sweater from her shoulders, moving towards her tiny bedroom at the far end of the apartment. The door opened with ease, and her tabby cat meowed at his freedom.

"Jake, have you been locked in there all day?" Jake purred, rubbing his head against her leg and allowing his tail to brush her right foot. His rustic colored fur bristled as he stopped to sniff her pants. And then he hissed and bounded towards her sofa. Pouncing on the cushion and glancing back at her with narrowed eyes.

She cocked her head to the side, unsure of Jake's actions and continued on with changing from her damp clothing. She could smell Edward's scent, musk and spearmint. A sweet but manly scent, all wound into one.

And again, her face lit up with a smile, and it stayed there as she showered and got ready for bed.

The smile only lasted until she closed her eyes, body succumbing to the lethargy rolling through her veins. And then she was brought back to the same dream.

But it wasn't a dream. It was one of the worst days of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Bella watched as each body began to appear. Like the air twisted and meshed, breathing and staggering and suddenly a body sat in the empty space. They all watched her with worried eyes. Full of sympathy and grief. She may have lost her father, but the rest of the town lost their chief.<em>

"_Bella, I'm soooooo—" She merely held up a hand, halting Jessica Stanley in her tracks. She couldn't hear the apologies anymore. No, today wasn't going to be full of unnecessary apologizing. They weren't at fault for her father's death. No one in the town was._

_But they all felt the need to say, 'I'm sorry'._

_She didn't want apologies. She wanted a rewind button. A button that could take her back a week and a half. To the night before he died. So she could change something, anything._

_So she could have him back._

_But instead, she stood by a coffin, touching the oak with gentle hands. Watching it with tears streaming down her face. Her mother stood beside her, rubbing a hand up and down her back. Phil was beside Renee, trying to talk her down from her ledge of falling apart._

_Whether Renee and Charlie divorced at a young age, he was always important to her. But nowhere near as important as he was to Bella._

_Pastor Weber cleared his throat, smiling sadly at Bella. The funeral director politely asked everyone to take a seat. But Bella, with everything in her, stay rooted in one spot. Her hand flat against her father's coffin. Glaring down at the grass, knowing in just a few minutes he'd be gone forever._

* * *

><p>She gasped awake then, body trembling with sobs as she tried to hold her chest together. Her heart felt like it was crumbling within her chest.<p>

She needed something. Anything. A way out of that dream. A way out of reality. A way to disappear into the air, away from the darkness that constantly haunted her.

She was slowly falling apart at the seams. Pieces of her were dropping everywhere. Missing, lost. All she could see was dark. No light at the end of the tunnel. No 'bright side' to any of it.

And she almost screamed as her cell phone sang from her bedside table. Causing her to clumsily fumble her way through the darkness, grasping it with one hand and answering breathless.

"Bella are you alright?"

And like a burst, there was a bright white light. And she could see again. See her tiny apartment painted in different hues of blues. See her cat laying beside her, belly up, snoring softly.

And she almost laughed, thrilled to hear his voice. To finally find something to dissipate the darkness. And she'd give anything to have it forever.

Her salvation was on the other end of the phone. A man who played beautiful music. Who made her feel more alive then she had in months. "Yeah, Edward. The phone just scared me. Are you? It's_—_" She glanced at the clock, displaying 3:05am in red digital numbers. "3 in the morning."

He chuckled, breathlessly. And she could hear a tinge of worry in his voice, causing her to sit up straighter in her bed. Trying not to fall back into the darkness pulling at her thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep. I've had this melody in my head since I got home, and well, it's being rather frustrating. I was, uh," He laughed again, this time nervous. She inclined her head for him to continue, and then almost smacked herself for spacing that they were talking via phone.

"Would you listen to it? Tell me if you can tell what's wrong?" She smiled, biting her lip to keep it from stretching completely across her face, and nodded.

This time she couldn't keep herself from stopping the smack to her forehead, causing her to 'oomph' in pain. And Edward immediately asked what was wrong. Sounding so concerned and sweet, that her heart beat faster at the sound.

Jake stirred awake beside her and threw a glare in the phones direction, hissing quietly. Bella gave him an annoyed look, and shook her head to keep herself from getting distracted. "I'd love to, Edward. But I don't know much about music, to be honest."

Jake hissed again, louder. And Bella reached over and smacked under his chin, pointing a finger at him to knock it off. He glared, finding his feet and strutting off her bed. Bounding for her bedroom door and disappearing.

"Just... just listen, alright?" The phone muffled, and Bella shut her mouth to keep herself from talking to plain air.

And then the most magnificent melody began to play. Breathing from piano keys with amazing life. Crying into the night like a newborn, giving light to the darkness. Trying not to drown herself in the pureness, she listened for anything off. But as he continued to play, it only got stronger. Dancing into the air like lightning bolts and singing like thunder.

And then it mellowed, abruptly. And Bella shook her head, noticing what the problem was right then and there. He didn't finish the story. Whatever that song portrayed, he was cutting the agony short.

"Edward!" There was a loud unattractive thump to the keys, and he was on the phone shortly after, asking if she was once again, alright. She laughed, light and bubbly and assured him she was fine. "I found your problem. You cut from pain to salvation. It doesn't happen that quickly. It leaves it incomplete."

There was silence, and she worried she had upset him. Then the phone muffled again, and into the phone she could hear him pick up from the middle. And where she heard the incomplete transition, it no longer played with missing pieces.

No, it sang with sorrow. Full of a lost dreamer, searching for a reason. And it collapsed into each note like the ocean to shore. It gave her depth, and beautifully it began to ease. Like the sun shining through storm clouds. Clearing up the ominous dark, and giving her light.

She felt like she was hearing his life story without the words. His struggles and his hopes. The way he craved redemption. And how he had been graced with a purpose. She wiped at her cheeks, surprised to feel the wetness of tears. The song ended then, and he was back on the line, calling her a genius. But she couldn't speak.

She just wanted to see his face. Hear his voice in person, smell his unique scent. Have another cup or two of coffee. She just wanted him. His presence. His smile. Him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **On July 14, 2011 my father passed away in his sleep. He was then diagnosed after death with Hypertensive Cardiovascular Disease. This was very hard for me to write. That dream sequence, as much as it belongs to Bella, was also mine. This Bella and I are going to be tied together in such unique ways. And to be honest, you do not know the true depth of pain until a parent/sibling/family/friend (or in another cases, child) is taken from you. I miss my father so very much. Every day of my life. It's been almost three months since he slipped away. And opposite of what other's think, it's gotten harder as each day passes.

Moving on, I do hope that you enjoyed this update. I believe I will be bouncing from Edward and Bella's point of view. Because Edward has his own take on what happened in this chapter. As some may think, they aren't moving too fast. For me, as someone broken, it truly is a form of salvation when you find someone that helps you see light. Leave your opinions in reviews, please! I love hearing from each of you. And as a favor to me, tell those you care about that you love them every day. Much love, -Cher


End file.
